Descobrindo nosso amor
by Karina Takanori
Summary: Shikamaru tem uma missão. Acompanhar uma ninja até a vila da areia! Fácil! [Shikamaru x Temari]


Queria agradecer ao meu amigo Douglas, pois sem ele essa fanfic nunca ia sair, por isso também dedico a ele essa fanfic, obrigada Douglas, te amo amigão! ;3

**

* * *

**

**Descobrindo nosso amor**

Era cedo, e Nara Shikamaru se arrumava pra ir até a sala da Godaime, que havia chamado o jovem para uma missão nessa manhã. Ele se arrumava devagar e quase a cada minuto bocejava, o mesmo ainda estava com sono, e com a preguiça de sempre.

- Bom dia Shikamaru, entre por favor. – dizia Tsunade quando viu o jovem Jounin na porta de sua sala.

- Com licença. – O jovem entra e fica em pé na frente da Hokage esperando dar as ordens.

- Bem, te chamei aqui, por que preciso que você cumpra uma pequena missão para mim. Sei que é uma missão simples, mas não há ninguém mais que possa fazê-la. Você só tem que acompanhar uma ninja até a vila da Areia, e a entrege com segurança aos guardas na entrada da vila.

- Aaa... Que saco, pensei que ia ser uma missão de verdade.

- Sem reclamações! A ninja que você terá que acompanhar deve estar te esperando fora de minha sala. Então vá logo, e boa sorte.

- Sim Hokage. – Shikamaru se retira da sala, fecha a porta devagar e olha para os lados a procura da ninja. Ele procurava uma criança, com aparência indefesa, porém o mesmo achou apenas uma jovem ninja com uma cara nada indefesa. Então o mesmo resmunga. – Não me diga que é você quem eu tenho que levar até a vila da areia?

Temari ignora o mesmo, e segue andando pelo grande corredor, começa a andar atrás da mesma com seu ritmo pacato.

- Eu me feri em uma batalha. Gaara e Kankuro estão muito ocupados pra vir me buscar, mas mesmo assim preocupados pediram pra que alguém me acompanhasse. Confiei o ninja à Tsunade, mas eu pensei que pelo menos um ninja de elite ela ia me arrumar.

- Fique sabendo que ela fez uma ótima escolha. – Shikamaru aperta os passos e passa a frente de Temari. – Não se preocupe, te entregarei sã e salva aos seus irmãos, senhorita.

Ambos andaram até o portão da vila da folha em silêncio, Shikamaru indo à frente, com seus passos lerdos e com as mãos no bolso, e Temari atrás segurando a pequena cordinha que sustentava seu grande leque em suas costas. Andaram por pouco mais de uma hora até que Temari diz:

- Vamos descansar um pouco... – Depois de terminar a fala, a moça tira o leque das costas e se senta em baixo de uma árvore.

- Já está cansada?

- Eu saí do hospital hoje de manhã, esperava que eu estivesse como?

- Hmm.. – Shikamaru coça a cabeça - Que médico deixaria uma paciente que acabou de ganhar alta atravessar uma floresta e um deserto?

- Não me pergunte, pergunte ao médico. – Dizia enquanto encostava a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechava os olhos.

Shikamaru, ao ver Temari descansando, se deixa levar por sua preguiça e se deita ao lado da moça, põe as mãos atrás da cabeça, cruza as pernas e fecha os olhos. E ali cochila por menos de vinte minutos, acorda quando sente algo pesando em seu abdômen, Temari havia apoiado a cabeça ali pra se deitar.

- Hei! Posso saber o que você está fazendo? Eu vou acompanhar você, não te servir de apoio. – Shikamaru apóia os cotovelos no chão e olha pra Temari.

- Eu estou em processo de recuperação, não tem dó de mim?

- E por que teria?

- Pensei que pelo menos coração você tinha. – resmungava Temari enquanto virava pra olhar Shikamaru.

- Eu tenho coração... – Respondia desviando os o olhar, depois fechando os olhos.

- Então, me deixa deitar aqui.

- Ta bem, ta bem... Mas só um pouco, daqui a pouco vamos continuar nossa viajem, temos mais três dias de viajem.

- Sim senhor. – Respondia Temari fechando os olhos e com uma voz suave. A mesma agora tinha um rosto doce e uma aparência indefesa.

Shikamaru fica olhando a jovem por alguns minutos, depois suspira, se deita denovo e fica tentando enxergar alguma nuvem que o topo das árvores não tampassem. Esperou mais vinte minutos e apoiou-se novamente com os cotovelos no chão e levou uma mão até a cabeça de Temari.

- Vamos, já está na hora de irmos.

- Aahh... Já? Só mais um pouquinho...

- Não, agora nós temos que ir.

- Ta bem. Ta bem. – Temari se senta e se espriguiça.

Shikamaru se levanta e bate levemente na roupa certificando-se que de nenhuma grama ficasse grudada nele, assim como Temari faz, depois de arrumar o cabelo. Os dois continuam sua viajem por dentro da floresta, os dois continuavam quietos. A única coisa que ouviam de vez em quando era o canto dos pássaros.

- E então, o que seus irmãos estão fazendo pra estarem tão ocupados pra não virem te buscar? – Shikamaru quebra o silêncio na tentativa de arranjar um assunto e deixar a viajem menos tediosa.

- Gaara com certeza está ocupado com seus afazeres de Kazekage, agora não sei sobre o Kankuro, deve estar cuidando de suas marionetes, é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer...

- Hmm... E eles são sempre ocupados assim.

- O Gaara sim, Kankuro nunca fica em casa, sempre fica atrás do Gaara.

- E você sempre fica sozinha?

- Sempre.

- Não tem, nenhuma companhia? Amiga, namorado?

- Tenho poucas amigas e não tenho namorado, mas mesmo assim fico sozinha.

- É uma pena...

- Sim é. E você? Só cumprindo ordens da Godaime? – Temari tenta não perder o assunto.

- Pois é, ele sempre me dá missões tediosas e chatas.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Não, não. Essa missão está sendo até mais divertida do que eu imaginava. Eu pensei que ia ficar discutindo com você.

- Eu não sou tão chata assim.

- Pois é, eu jurava que você era irritante e violenta.

- Hmm... – Temari sorri - E como eu sou?

Shikamaru fica em silêncio, por motivos que ele desconhece, seu coração bate forte, e o mesmo paralisa, e para de andar, respira fundo e volta a caminhar. O mesmo parecia tenso e não conseguia pensar em algumas palavras que alegrassem e que não a deixassem assustada e nem que fizesse despertar seu lado violento.

- Te achei bem simpática.

- Só isso?

- Esperava que eu dissesse o que?! – Shikamaru olha espantado pra Temari.

- Pensando bem, apenas isso mesmo. – Temari esboça um belo sorriso pra Shikamaru.

O jovem ninja retribui o sorriso e volta a andar, seu coração explodia de felicidade e ele não conseguia entender isso. Ficou pensando quieto por que se sentia tão feliz e como faria ela sorria novamente. Enquanto ele pensava anoitecia.

- Que tal pararmos agora?

Shikamaru desperta de seus pensamentos e se dá conta de que já anoiteceu. Os dois param pra dormir ali. Estavam diante de um pequeno rio cercado de pedras e árvores, era o lugar ideal para passar a noite. Temari se afasta de Shikamaru pra procurar alguma coisa pra que ela pudesse fazer fogueira, enquanto o ninja procurava algum peixe dentro do rio. Shikamaru acha 3 peixes juntos atrás de uma pedra.

- Achei 3 peixes aqui!

Shikamaru esperava alguma respostas por alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Não está feliz? – Pergunta enquanto coloca as mãos na água pra pegar os peixes. – Consegui! Peguei dois! – Shikamaru falava num tom de voz mais alto e olha pro lado, esperando que Temari sorrisse pra ele, porém não acha a mesma.

- Temari...?

Shikamaru joga os peixes no chão e assustado grita o nome da ninja mais uma vez:

-Temari!

Shikamaru corre pra dentro da floresta e escuta barulhos dentro da floresta, o mesmo não conseguia enxergar muito bem, já que estava de noite, então gritava novamente o nome de Temari.

- Estou aqui!

Shikamaru segue a voz de Temari e a vê agaixada no meio da floresta.

- O que você esta fazendo? Está bem? – Shikamaru para na frente de Temari.

- Estou pegando lenha pra fazermos uma fogueira. Estou bem sim, não precisa se preocupar. – Temari vira o rosto e olha pra Shikamaru sorrindo. – Mas eu só achei essas...- Ela mostra um pouco de madeira jogada no chão.

- Tudo bem... – Shikamaru sorri e se abaixa pra ajudar Temari a pegar as madeiras. – Consegui pegar 2 peixes pra nós.

- Que bom!

- Eu narrando todo meu feitio pra você, mas você não estava lá.

- Desculpa. – Temari pega a última madeira e se levanta.

Os dois vãos até seu acampamento provisório fazem a fogueira e esperam os peixes ficarem prontos.

- Pronto, aqui está. – Shikamaru tira o peixe da fogueira e num espero o entrega à Temari. – Não deve estar com um gosto muito bom, mas é o que temos.

- Itadakimassu! – Os dois falam juntos, depois dão uma beça mordida no peixe. – Sem sal... – Reclamam juntos.

- Prometo de dar um peixe melhor assim que chegarmos na vila da areia.

- Vou cobrar.

Os dois comeram o resto do peixe em silêncio, Shikamaru pensando novamente no belo sorriso de Temari, aquele sorriso que ele se apaixonou. E Temari pensava no mesmo, a mesma também havia se apaixonado pelo sorriso do jovem, ela que sempre o viu resmungar, ficou encantada com o sorriso e bondade de Shikamaru.

Temari ficou feliz em ver que o jovem ficou preocupado com o sumiço da mesma, Temari, embora tivesse atitudes meio violentas, era uma menina doce, esse seu lado a mesma só mostrava para os mais íntimos, e Temari estava sendo doce com Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se deita na grama e coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça como sempre e observa as estrelas em silêncio. Temari logo se junta a ele, na mesma posição ao lado de Shikamaru a moça olha para o céu estrelado.

- É lindo não é?

- É sim, muito lindo. É difícil eu olhar para o céu a noite.

- Eu também...

E depois disso permaneceram em silêncio, só se podia a queda ouvir da água no pequeno rio.

- Temari... – Shikamaru quebra o silêncio. – O que você acha de mim?

- Hein?

- Eu te respondi, agora é a sua vez. O que acha de mim?

- Simpático.

- Só isso?

- Inteligente, preguiçoso, problemático, gentil, cavalheiro, bonito.

- Bonito?!

- É, eu te acho bonito. – Temari sorri.

- Você também é Temari, é linda. – Diz após ficar um pouco em silêncio. - Principalmente quando sorri. Seu sorriso é poderoso, é cativante. Eu nunca imaginei você assim, sempre te vi lutando, não conhecia esse seu lado.

- Poucas pessoas conseguem descobrir esse meu lado.

- Fico feliz por ter descoberto.

- Eu também fico... Muito feliz.

Shikamaru põe as mãos no chão e fica por cima de Temari, com uma mão acaricia o rosto da jovem ninja que levemente se cora e faz o coração de Shikamaru bter mais rápido, seus olhos lentamente se fecham quando seus lábios se unem num beijo longo, quente e apaixonado.

Após o beijo Shikamaru se deita e puxa Temari pra cima de si, encostando a cabeça da mesma no seu tórax, depois de muitos carinhos, olhares e mais alguns beijos, os dois adormecem.

No outro dia de manhã Shikamaru é o primeiro a acordar, incomodado com a luz do sol batendo em sua cara. Shikamaru desvia o olhar do sol e olha pra Temari, ele pensava _"Como ela fica linda dormindo, aliás ela é linda de qualquer jeito.". _E continuou olhando, aproveitando cada momento que ia ficar com a moça até deixá-la em sua vila. Ele acariciava os braços da moça lentamente para que não a acordasse, até que se assusta com um grito que vinha de um jovem a sua frente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã? – Gritava nervoso Kankuro.

Temari acorda assustada e a primeira coisa que vê é o irmão, logo se senta e larga Shikamaru.

- Levante Temari, vamos embora...

- Mas... – Interrompia Shikamaru - Tsunade me pediu pra leva-la de volta.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem a Tsunade, e quando ela me respondeu e eu vi que era você que estava com minha irmã fiquei preocupado e vim buscala. Pensei que a Hokage fosse mais inteligente e colocasse um ninja mais adequado e forte pra cuidar da Temari.

- Eu sou um ninja adequado!

- Minha irmã te salvou da Tayuya e você ainda é adequado? Ela não está em condições de lutar agora... Além de fraco é um tarado, ficou abraçado com ela a noite toda?

- Kankuro! Vamos.

- Sua missão acabou Shikamaru, e sua missão foi sem sucesso.

Shikamaru quieto se vira e vai embora pulando sobre as árvores. Temari fica observando Shikamaru até que Kankuro a puxa pelo braço e se agaixa.

- Suba aqui, se eu te levar vamos chegar mais rápido, podemos chegar até o entardecer.

Temari sobe e os dois viajam quietos até a vila da areia.

Shikamaru, não muito longe dali para e olha pra trás e começa a pensar. _"Fui embora sem ao menos me despedir decentemente dela, assim ela não me achará mais um cavalheiro."_

Anoitece, Temari tinha acabado de chegar em sua casa e se dirige para o banho. Temari tira as roupas e entra de baixo do chuveiro, durante o banho fica relembrando os beijos e as caricias de Shikamaru e fica pensando em quando poderá reencontrá-lo. Temari sai do banho e se enrrola em uma toalha e vai para seu quarto.

- Temari!

A mesma se assusta com o chamado e se espanta mais ainda pela voz, ela se vira para a janela e vê Shikamaru.

- O que faz aqui? Se o Kankuro te ver ele te mata! – Diz ela se aproximando da janela.

- Se a última coisa que eu ver for você eu morro feliz. – Completa a frase com um beijo.

- Temari! – Diz Kankuro subindo a escada do lado de fora do quarto. – Estou entrando. – Diz após bater na porta.

- Sim? – Diz Temari fechando a janela do quarto rapidamente.

- Eu vou sair... E volto logo. Por que fechou a janela?

- Está ventando e eu estou só te toalha... Posso pegar em resfriado, não quer isso né?

Kankuro se aproxima da janela e a abre.

- Pensei que fosse aquele ninja preguiçoso da vila da folha. – Olha ao redor e fecha a janela após ver que não há ninguém. – Como eu ia dizendo vou sair, provavelmente eu voltarei tarde, então não se preocupe.

- Sim.

Kankuro fecha sai do quarto e fecha a porta, enquanto o mesmo desce a escada Shikamaru entra no quarto de Temari pela janela.

- Romântico não? Voltei pra te ver...

- Fico feliz.

Shikamaru a abraça e caminha diretamente à cama aonde beija a ninja enquanto tira sua toalha, a única coisa que à cobria. Ele passava a mão no corpo da jovem enquanto a beijava de uma maneira quente, e os dois se amaram intensamente naquela noite.

- Eu te amo. – Temari sussurrava no ouvido de Shikamaru.

- Eu também te amo. – Shikamaru retribuía o sussurro e a abraçava.

- Espero voltar logo à Konoha.

- Espero fugir novamente pra cá.

Os dois riem.

- Seria mais fácil se seu irmão não fosse tão chato, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que mesmo assim eu tenho você, não é?

- Sim, eu sou toda sua. – Temari aproxima o rosto e une os lábios com os de Shikamaru.

Depois de um intenso beijo Shikamaru se levanta e põe de volta as roupas. Se vira pra Temari e à vê com um rosto triste.

- Não fique assim, se não não vou conseguir ir embora.

- Mas eu queria que você ficasse aqui.

- Eu também queria ficar, mas eu te prometo, que um dia nós ficaremos juntos. – Shikamaru se ajoelha na frente da cama de Temari e a beija novamente. – Eu voltarei. – Shikamaru se despede com mais um selinho.

- Até. – Ele abre a janela e sai.

Temari puxa o lençol que os cobria e vai até a janela.

- Eu te amo!

Shikamaru olha pra trás e sorri, Temari retribui seu sorriso com outro e fica olhando pela janela até não poder ver mais seu amado. Aquela noite ambos não pararam de pensar um no outro, aquilo foi o apenas um começo de um romance que durou a vida toda dos dois.


End file.
